My time at OHSHC
by Sapptor
Summary: I go to Ouran Highschool, from bullies to the host club I don't know if i'll survive this crazy place. My first fanfiction (well first one that I have publish). Feel free to review.
1. The Arrival

**hey well this is the first fanfiction i have publish hope you guys enjoy it**

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

My short red hair blown in the wind from the rolled down window of the back of the limo. I had just been transferred to Ouran private school because I moved to Japan for a while and staying with a nice family with a mom, father, and two kids. The kid that I will go to the high school with is a little kid name Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey for short. The thing I couldn't believe about him was he was on his third year of high school because he acted so childish.

"Darrin-chan" he said as he waved his hand in front of my face, "We are almost there" then he smiles. In the back of the limo Honey and I were in stopped and the driver opened the door. I slowly got out and looked at the school 'holy crap this place looks like a castle but a bit too much pink' I thought to myself. Here I was at Ouran academy, I look to my side to find Honey is gone. _'That's just great the only person I know bolts away from me_' I thought. I looked around to find Honey but with no progress, _'might as well walk around_'. I started walking inside, even the inside of this huge school was pink, I stopped in front of room, and I looked up at the sign. It said 'music room #3', I put my hand on the door handle and opened the door. A blinding light causing me to close my eyes and rose petals came out of the door, "Welcome" an array of voices said.

I see a blonde guy sitting in a throne, followed by two light redheaded twins, a raven haired guy with glasses holding a clipboard, a tall guy with short black hair and some little blond kid on his back. Wait a minute the little blonde was Honey. "So this where you ran off to Honey" I said. Honey looked up and got off the tall guy's back and ran to me and jumped onto my arm causing me to spin around "Sorry Darrin-chan I just need to get to a meeting here" he replied. He stopped and let go of my arm. The twins put their arms behind my neck and leaned on me. "So you're the guy honey talked about" one of them said. "You look different then we imagined" the other said. The guy with glasses slowly walked up to me. "Darrin Green moved from America and is staying with Honey". I looked at him _'stalk much?_' I thought the blond gets up and moved everyone away from me and starts looking over me _'is the guy checking me out'_. He then smiles "We have found a new host" he exclaimed I couldn't help but swallow in fear. "I'm the king of this club also known as Tamaki". The twins looked at me and smirked and put their arms around my neck again. "You look a little like us, I like It." one of them put their hands on my chin. "Hikaru I thought I was the only one for you." the other said tugging on Hikaru's arm causing him to let go of my chin.

"Don't be silly Kaoru, you are" Hikaru said and put his hands on Kaoru's cheek. I backed up but bumped into someone, I turned around and seen a guy with short brown hair and big brown eyes but his figure looked more like a girl. "I'm so sorry" I said nervously, he just lightly smiled and said "it's ok".

I felt hands on both my shoulders and heard Tamaki's voice "Haruhi this is our new host, Darrin he is from America so all of you show him around".

An hour later the Host Club opened. Tamaki told me to just walk around and observe everyone. Every Host had their own way of doing it. The twins did their forbidden love which made some of the girls ask if I was their long lost triplet. The tall guy which was Mori and he was also Honey's cousin. He just sat and made small talk with the girl while Honey acted like a little kid making the girls giggle. Tamaki had the most girls around him and using his charms. Kyoya was the only one other than me not hosting. I moved on to the last person I need to observe, Haruhi.

He was a natural and he was just talking normally to his girls. He got up to get something when he tripped on the chair leg. Luckily I was there to catch him, I caught him by the hand so he could regain his balance. His hand felt so fragile and smooth, I heard someone lightly cough to get me out of my thoughts. I realized that I was still holding his hand, I let go of it, lightly blushed and quickly retreated near Kyoya but when I turned back I seen Haruhi was lightly blushing to and he mouthed 'thank you'. I just nodded my head and stood on the wall for the rest of the time.

After Tamaki said the club was done for the day I left the room and hope Honey was behind me I didn't want to lose him again. I turned around and seen the club doors were shut and none of the other hosts had come out. _'Maybe a meeting for the club members but why didn't they tell me_' I thought, _'Are they considering kicking me out already, should I eavesdrop_' I shook my head and waited in the hallway away from the door.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

Tamaki-senpi called a meeting after the club but excluded Darrin. I looked at Tamaki he looked like he was pondering something, "Should we tell the new member about Haruhi?" He questioned aloud. _'Tell Darrin about me being a girl'_ I thought to myself 'well he did save me from falling plus he is kind of charming'. Honey looked at Tamaki, "I think we can trust him" Honey said.

Kyoya stepped forward, "According to my sources he's good at keeping secrets" he explained as he adjusted his glasses with his finger.

The twins looked at each other and smirked at me, "Well he looks like he is interested in you Haruhi" Hikaru chuckled. 'At least Darrin isn't like Tamaki' I thought.

Tamaki face got red "Don't you two start something about my dear Haruhi" after calming down he looked at everyone, "Anyone object besides me". I could help but raise my hand, Tamaki looked at me in surprised. "Haruhi, why do object?" He questioned.

"Well, if he finds out i'm a girl, he might start flirting with me" I explained.

Tamaki had a big smile and hugged me "I knew daddy was the only one for you" he said excited. _'Maybe I should tell Darrin myself without anyone knowing and maybe we could have a secret relationship_' I felt a smile go on my face then quickly made it disappear _'Wait what am I thinking?_'

"Okay so no one tells Darrin about Haruhi being a girl" Tamaki said concluding the meeting.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

The hosts came out the door and walked past me but the only one who looked at me was Haruhi with those big eyes of his. _'I must be going gay'_ I sighed as the thought came to my mind. I got up and joined the group as they walk, we got to the entrance and everyone went their separate ways except for Honey, Mori, and I. I noticed everyone but Haruhi getting into limos, he was walking instead. I stared at him as he walked looking at his girl-like figure, then I got pushed into the limo, which made me land face first on the seat. I corrected myself and sat normally on the seat. Mori and Honey got in the limo. "So Darrin-chan how did you like your first day of school?" Honey asked me.

I shrugged "Well, you wandered off leaving me lost, and then I found you in that club and meet Haruhi..." I trailed off after saying his name.

Honey cleared his throat, I nervously smiled "Plus your other friends" I said finish my sentence. Honey looked at me with a big smile unchanged by my sentence.

Well the rest of the day was normal. We arrived at Honey's mansion, watched a movie, ate dinner, and then went to our separate rooms. I was changed in a pair of a black pajama pants. _'Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day_' I thought as I lie down and fell asleep.

The next day Honey stayed by me this time and showed me where my class was. I walked into the room and stayed in the back and took my seat. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes until class started. _'It's quiet unlike my other school'_. I feel like i'm being watched then I hear a light cough, I decided to open up my eyes but what I seen I didn't expect, Haruhi. I looked at him and smiled "Is this your seat I could get out if you want" I got up and started to slowly sweat. He chuckled or was it a giggle but he bowed and said thank you as I walked away he put his hand inside my right hand and put and slip of folded paper in my hand, I mindlessly put it in my pocket. I went to another desk in the middle of the class but to my dismay the twins walked in and seen me and sat on both sides of me.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

When class started the teacher told Darrin to get up and introduce himself to the class. It was funny watching Darrin nervously introduce himself. He ended it and sat back down. I couldn't focus in class, I couldn't stop looking at his short, ginger hair and before I know it, the class ended. I was packing up my things then I felt two arms lean on me, almost immediately knew who it or they were the twins.

"We see you getting distracted in class" Hikaru said.

"Looks like Haruhi has a crush on the new host" Kaoru said chuckling.

I glared at them holding in a blush, "I do not have a crush on him" I snarled.

Kaoru smiled "She's in denial". After hearing that I walked out of the room in a huff.


	2. Kyrosha and the gang

(Darrin POV)

I walked into the lunchroom, _'Damn this place looks like a grand hall'_. I slowly walked to an empty table and sat down. I didn't feel like eating so I sat there for what seemed like forever when it was actually two minutes. I put my hands in my pocket and felt a folded up piece of paper, I pulled it out of my pocket.

_'How did this get into my pocket?_' It took me awhile before it hit me. _'Oh yeah, Haruhi gave it to me_' I slowly started to unfold it.

'Meet me in front of the club before it starts'.

I looked at it until I seen someone sit down next to me. It was a guy, he seemed a whole head taller than me. His long raven hair covered his left eye. He looked at me and smiled, "You're the transfer student everyone is talking about or at least some people are". He then started to eat his lunch and then stared at me and chuckled, "Sorry didn't mean to be so straight forward" he then held out his hand "Name's Kyrosha".

I took his hand and shook it "I'm Darrin". _'This guy reminds me of someone but who?_'

I looked at him and he suddenly stopped eating as if he forgot something. He reaches into his bag and pulled out an apple. _'That's who he reminds me of'_. He reminded me of my friend Avery back home. He didn't look like him but they both had a funny loving aura around them and both loved apples.

Kyrosha held the apple in front of my face, "You should eat it's not healthy to skip lunch or any meal for that matter".

I took the apple. _'Plus they both care about_'. I bit into the apple. I looked at the crowds of people in the lunchroom but one person stuck out to me. It was a guy the same height as me, had messy blonde hair and was running full speed towards Kyrosha and I.

As he got closer to us he was yelling "Kyrosha! Help! Alec and Taka are chasing me!" Kyrosha stood up and let the blonde hid behind him. I see a guy that was shorter than me with long neck length brown hair that was moved to the right side of his face. Next to him was a girl with her long auburn hair into a ponytail and words cannot describe how mad they looked. Luckily there was a table and Kyrosha protecting the blonde.

Kyrosha put his hand in front of the one's the blonde called Alec and Taka. I looked at Taka's uniform, a yellow dress just like all the other girls wore but seriously as mad as she was, I couldn't take her serious.

Kyrosha looked at the blonde and sighed "What did you do this time Lee?"

Lee, the blonde didn't answer but he did snicker. Taka slammed her hands on the table "The little dick almost got glitter on our uniforms" she said in anger.

Kyrosha looked down and Lee and smiled but made it disappear "You guys get mad at him for the littlest things" he sighed.

Taka turned her away from Kyrosha and looked at me. "Who's this kid?" she asked pointing at me.

Kyrosha put his arm around my neck "Taka, Alec, Lee, this is the transfer student from America, Darrin" I smiled shyly. Lee got out from hiding behind Kyrosha and bowed "Nice to meet you Darrin".

Alec just smiled and nodded. Taka on the other hand couldn't stop staring at me. "Hey, Taka take a picture it lasts longer" Lee said letting out a chuckle. Taka's face turned red at the comment, she jumped at Lee trying to at least hit him once but Kyrosha stopped her by grabbing the back of her uniform. _'Jeez im surprised these haven't killed each other'_.

I was running to get to the club. I looked at the clocks as I ran as fast as I could. '_Shit it's gonna start any minute'_. I turned a corner and bumped into someone taller than me. I looked up and seen three guys, all of them were taller than me. One had black slicked back hair and sunglasses, one had blonde spiked up hair and a gold necklace, and the last one had long brown hair and a black bandana around his neck. They all looked at me, "Hey boss it's the new transfer kid" the blonde said.

The brown haired guy murmured something to the guy with sunglasses. The guy smiled and wrapped his arm around my neck and started walking me, "Hey kid want to see something cool?" I answered with an unsure nod.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

I waited in front of the club room doors while the guys were setting up. 'It's almost a minute away from starting'. I sighed looking down each hallway and no sign of Darrin, I walked into the club room looking at the guys setting up the room. _'He may have a good explanation'_. I put on a fake smile to everyone. '_Hopefully_' I thought as I started greeting guest.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

_'This is just great, trapped in a locker, why didn't I see this coming, those guys did look like trouble'_. I pounded on the side of the locker. _'So cramped in here'_.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

I was walking in the hallway after school, don't know why but I love wandering around sometime. I walked down another hallway to my right when I hear the sound of someone hitting a locker, I look down the hallway and seen no one. I walked down the hallway and mid-way stop then hear the sound in the locker next to me. _'Some poor bastard stuck in a locker again'_. "Whose in there?" I asked.

"Kyrosha?" the person said inside the locker. _'I know that voice'_.

"Darrin?" I asked the person, I heard a grunt "Okay, first thing is first, we need to get you out" I look at the locker and the lock, "When the guy put you in there did you see the combination?".

"I think it was 2-32-21" he said, I did the combination and open the locker. Darrin fell out of it. "Who did this to you?" I asked, already knowing who it was.

Darrin stood up and rubbed his head "Well one had long brown hair with a bandana" he said motioning as he described them. '_Ren_'

He continued "Another had spiked up blonde hair and a golden necklace". '_Ryo_'

I stopped him "Let me guess, the last guy had black hair that was slicked back and sunglasses" I said. He nodded. '_And Kazu, don't those guys cause enough trouble, looks like i'll have to take care of them again_'. I looked at Darrin "So where were you headed?".

"To the host club" He then looked around "Ummm which way is music room #3".

I chuckled "I'll lead you there" and started walking. _'Looks like I can ask the Host club for help with Kazu's gang since last time I almost lost_'. I chuckled at the memory. '_Almost'_

-FlashBack-

I was my 2nd year in high school and those guys started a fight with a blonde, Lee, who I later made friends with.

They started the fight by Kazu put Lee in a choke hold, they said they were playing when I told them to stop but I knew they weren't. So I punch Kazu in the cheek and him dropping the Lee. Then Kazu's two henchmen held me by the arms allowing Kazu to punch me in the stomach. That's when a short guy with long neck length hair, Alec, came out of nowhere and hit one of them in temple and knocked them out and Lee did the same to the other henchmen. I told Kazu not to mess with me again or any of my friends. That day Kazu and I became mortal enemies and I became best friends with Alec and Lee. Even though Alec doesn't talk much.

- End of flashback-

_'I can't believe that it's been a year already'_. I smiled as I walked down the hallway with Darrin.

**Author's note i will try to update every tuesday's and that is all sapptor is out**


	3. Host Club meets Kyrosha

(Haruhi's POV)

It's been an hour since the club started and Darrin still hasnt shown up. _'Hopefully he's alright_'.

I hear the clubs doors open, I turned to welcome the people/person who was coming in and I see Darrin and a man with him.

He turns to the man and says "Thanks Kyrosha", then walks towards me and murmurs "Sorry I'm late".

The man called Kyrosha walked up to Tamaki, who was sitting on his throne surrounded by girls. "Hey Tamaki, we need to talk"

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

The host club ended early because of Kyrosha but yet again I'm stuck outside of the clubroom knowing nothing.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

"What are you doing here?" Tamaki asked me. He and I were never on like terms, just because he thought I cursed him. Well, it was his fault he didn't know how to swim. _'He thinks I'm evil because my hair looks like a villain from an anime or at least the mysterious guy'_.

"Well, I came here to tell you that Kazu's gang is starting trouble again" I say calmly.

I looked at the rest of the club behind Tamaki excluding Darrin. I was once in the host club, that's how I met Taka. She was different than the other girls; she just wanted to talk not to be flirted with. The reason I left the host club was because I didn't want to get attracted to any girls there. So I never went back until now.

"So, how is that our problem?" Tamaki said obviously pissed at me. 'Jeez this guy holds a grudge'

"It not just your problem, it's my gangs problem too because we accept Darrin into our group" I said sternly, then sighed "Look, Tamaki that's not the point. Kazu's gang shoved Darrin into a locker and I was thinking of setting aside our differences and teach them a lesson".

I looked at the again and noticed one of them was gone; it was the guy with short brown hair. _'Probably went to comfort Darrin'_.

I looked at Tamaki, he was in deep thought.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

I walked out of the clubroom when I the man said that Darrin was shoved in a locker. _'I'll say it's a reasonable excuse_'. I see Darrin sitting in the hallway; he was sitting with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees, and his hands resting on his cheeks

I cleared my throat and sat down next to him. "So, I heard what happened to you" I said to him.

He took his hands off his cheeks and looked at me. "Sorry I was late" he said again gloomily. "I should have seen it coming".

I sighed "Hey, you should have those guys did look like trouble". 'Wait that didn't come out right'. I looked at him again "Look it happens to people", I put my hand on his shoulders. "Luckily they just shoved you in a locker and didn't beat your ass".

_'Damn brain, think before you speak'._

He looked at me and chuckled, which made me chuckle too. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

My heart was pounding. 'Now I can tell him'. I looked at him and let out a breath "Well you see I ummm..." I choked on my words. 'Why is it so hard to tell him'.

As soon as I tried to talk again, the doors to the club busted opened and Kyrosha stomped out and yelled "Fine! I'll do it with my own gang!". Then turned and disappeared into a hallway.

The rest of the club came out of the doors. Tamaki let out a sigh and looked at Darrin and I. I noticed my hand was on his shoulder and face was inches away from his. 'When did I move my face so close to his'. I backed up hoping he didn't notice.

Thankfully Tamaki didn't blurt out anything. "Darrin, Haruhi we need to tell both of you that" he paused, probably for effect. Then he flung his hands into the air, "We are hosting another ballroom dance".

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

_'A dance!_' I mentally screamed and swallowed in fear. _'Oh crap not just any dance a ballroom dance'_.

The dances I went to I never danced at them and I never went ballroom dancing. "Can't we change it to something else? Besides you said you already had one" I asked as I stood up.

One of the twins, I think it was Hikaru, appeared next to me "What's wrong Darrin?" He asked.

The other twin, Karuo appeared on my other side "Don't you know how to ballroom dance?"

I got stiff and looked around the hallway "umm well, I haven't really gone to much dances, let alone a ballroom dance" I said shyly scratching the back of my head.

I ended up practicing with Taka, who gladly came late after school to the club room. I looked at her as we danced , I accidently stepped on her foot every so often. All of the hosts except Haruhi, who left after we called Taka, watched as her and I dance.

"Sorry for the last second call Taka" I apologized.

She smiled then winced as I stepped on her foot again, "It's okay, I really wasn't doing anything anyway".

The music we danced to was slow, personally not the kind I listen to but it soothed me. Making the pressure of the club watching me disappear. I noticed I didn't step on her feet that much and soon I didn't step on her feet at all.

The music stopped and Tamaki pulled me away from Taka. "He's ready for tomorrow" he said dramatically and holding me in the air.

' _Why did I join this club of weirdo's?_' I looked at Honey, who was hugging my neck. _'Oh yeah, because he ran off but at least I meet new people'_.

* * *

><p>(Taka's POV)<p>

I looked at Darrin and sighed because my heart was pounding in my chest. I think I'm in love with the new kid. Maybe because of his fluffy hair or his humor or his kindness. _'Damn you Kyrosha for showing me the new kid_'.

I can't help but stare at him every time I'm near him.

* * *

><p><strong>hiya its me Sapptor, you guys are probably sick of me but i will come thourgh and updating might be every Monday and with that i'm out.<strong>


	4. The brawl and deal

(Haruhi's POV)

The next morning I walked into the classroom as the bell rang. I looked at Darrin, who was resting his forehead on his desk with his eyes closed. While the twins were sitting casually in their seats.

I walked up to my desk and seen a folded up piece of piece of paper. I sat down and sat my bag next to my seat. I picked up the piece of paper and looked at it.

'Maybe we can talk before, during, or after the dance' it read. I looked up at Darrin, who still had his head on the desk and smiled.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

I've been dozing off in almost all of my classes because it was too hot last night. _'Well maybe Kyrosha will let me sleep during lunch'_.

I walked into the lunchroom and seen a crowd. Crowds meant one thing at my other school, a fight. I pushed to the front of the crowd and I see something I didn't expect.

I see Lee, Kyrosha, and Alec side by side facing the kids that shoved me in the locker. Kyrosha takes a step forward, "I thought I told you not to mess with anyone else, Kazu" he said angrily.

The guy with sunglasses, who I'm a guessing is Kazu, lets out a laugh. "I didn't mess with anyone" he looks in the crowd and sees me. "Aww the little brat told on us and got help because he couldn't do it by himself" Kazu laughed.

I mentally snapped I leaped forward but someone stopped me by wrapping their arms around my chest. I turn around about but I see that it's Mori and stop. "This is Kyrosha's time for payback, don't interfere" He says calmly. I looked at him and nodded. The two groups look at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Kazu then charges forward at Kyrosha but he moves out of the way before Kazu can hit him. Kyrosha then grabs Kazu's wrist but Kazu donkey kicks Kyrosha's knees.

Lee on the other hand was dodging punches left and right that the blonde threw at him but he was slowly losing his footing and getting hit in his arm. Lee went back a ways but put his arms up to his face and blocking the punches with his arms, taking the pain.

Alec was kicking the guy with long brown hair in the legs, hoping his legs would give but no anvil. _'Alec looks like he knows what he's doing'_.

Alec started backing up and came back to back with Lee. They looked at each other and nodded. The guys with blonde hair and brown hair were ready to leap. They leaped at the same time. Alec and Lee swapped place quickly, next thing I know I see Lee punch the brown haired kid in the face and Alec kicked the blonde in the face. Blood came out of their noses but they weren't finished. They both got up and charged but Alec and Lee stood there as the two bullies came at the full speed. Alec let out a chuckle before him and Lee got out of the way, letting the two guys crashing into each other than passing out on the floor.

Kyrosha and Kazu still going back and forth only getting minor hits on each other. Then I see a fist hit Kyrosha on the temple, he falls but catches himself. "Finally, you get a decent hit on me" He chuckles. Then gets up and knees Kazu in the gut, knocking his breathe out of him but Kazu gets it back quickly. I couldn't watch this, so I put my face on Mori's stomach not wanting to look.

After a while, I hear an array of gasps. I quickly get my head out and see Kyrosha on the ground trying to get up but no success. Kazu smiles and looks at the crowd and laughs "This is what happens when you mess with me, so no one try to be a hero like this loser" he says.

I look over at Kyrosha and see someone walking towards him. '_Tamaki?!_' It was Tamaki he looks down at Kyrosha and leans over and offers his hand to Kyrosha. Kyrosha looks at Tamaki "I don't need your help" Kyrosha said trying to get up but failing again.

"Really because it looks like you do" Tamaki said helping Kyrosha up anyways. "Why don't we show this bastard what happens when people mess with the host club and your group" Tamaki smiles.

Kyrosha was able to stand up on his own but he sort of limped. He looks at Tamaki and nods, both of them charge at Kazu and kick him stomach which sending him flying and landing hard on the ground. Kazu tried to get up but he passed out. Tamaki and Kyrosha looked at each other.

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" An older man yells.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

_'Great stuck in the principal's office, not where I wanted to be but hey you got to face the consequence_'. I look next to me seeing Alec, Lee, and Tamaki. We waited for the three douche bags got out of the office. _'That'll teach them to mess with anyone, who says violence doesn't solve anything, I'll prove them wrong'_.

I close my eyes and hear the door to the principal's office open and three people walk out. "TAMAKI, LEE, ALEC, AND KYROSHA GET IN HERE" the principal screamed. All four of us get up and slowly walk in the office and sit down. "So what caused you three to attack those boys?" He asked.

Tamaki stood up "Well you see sir-" but he was quickly cut off by me.

"Those three shoved the transfer student into a locker" I said calmly.

"I thought I showed those three last year" I looked down.

"Now Kyrosha, we had this problem last year and you got suspended along with Lee, Alec, Ren, Ryo, and Kazu." The principal sighed, "All six of you are smarter than this, and I don't want to suspend you guys again"

Tamaki yet again jumped out of his seat "Why don't they join the host club so they can learn to put their talents somewhere else." He said cheerfully.

_'What the hell are you thinking Tamaki?_' I shot him a confused look but he still smiled.

The principal looks at Tamaki "Not a bad idea, Tamaki" he says "All of you will be in the host club until the end of the year."

'_WHAT'_ I mentally yelled _'well it is better than suspension'_.

"Now all four of you out" the principal says.

We all got up and walked out but Tamaki stops in the doorway "If you could tell the others by today because were having a ballroom dance tonight."

I hear a grunt in response. I look at Tamaki "You're a crazy bastard but thanks for bailing us out."

He lets out a laugh "I bailed you out but I only let the six of you join because it's going to end badly" he then chuckled "But you guy better not give our host club a bad name."

Alec nods and Lee gives a salute and yells "YES SIR."

_'Tamaki was right this will end badly'._


	5. Pain and Mayhem

(Haruhi's POV)

_'Great six new people'_. Tamaki told the club about the six new members. I cursed at all of them in my head. I looked at the clock. _'Crap I got to hurry to the ballroom_'. I start to run as fast as I can to the ballroom doors, as I get there I crash into someone going the same speed as me. We both get sent backwards and fall to the ground "Watch where the hell you're going" the guy says. I look at him and it's Darrin.

He looks at me and tenses. "Sorry I didn't know it was you" he said as he got up and offered me his hand.

I took his hand and he helped me up, I look up and his face is bright red. I can't help but giggle, "We should get inside its going to start soon" I say. He nods and opens the door for me; I walk in and look at the new additions of the host club.

Ryo and Ren are talking to Kyoya, clearing getting along with each other.

Lee was talking with the twins, all three of them had an evil smile across their faces. _'Not good'_

Alec was leaning on a wall near Mori and Honey, Alec clearing watching around him as if was going to get attacked.

Kyrosha and Kazu on opposite sides of the room, each of them not wanting to be here or around each other.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

Tamaki tells all the hosts to get on the stairs when girls start to walk in. I lean on the wall. _'Hopefully I get to sit down tonight'_.

Tamaki stands at the top of the "Welcome ladies" he yells on the mic and winks. I hear gasps and a couple of thuds on the ground. "We the host club welcome you to the ballroom dance, we also have some new members" he motions towards Kyrosha, Lee, Alec, Ryo, Ren, Kazu and I.

Eyes stare at us "I CALL THE REDHEAD" I hear a girl yell. _'I'm doomed'_. All the hosts walk down the stairs and I follow behind them petrified. As I enter the crowd of girls, which actually wasn't that bad. At my other school I really didn't get that much girls, I been single all my life but some girls have had crushes on me. But then they say they want to be friends.

I dance with girl after girl, telling them a few stories of my old school and a few that I made up. I was in the middle of story when I turn around and see Taka. She smiles and I stand up and I start to dance with her.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

I was dancing with a few girls, having a good time also checking the new members. All of them charming the girls with their own, the only bad thing was when Kazu and Kyrosha got near each other they looked like they wanted to kill each other. I looked at Darrin, dancing with a girl with auburn hair. I felt a jealous at her because she was dancing with him.

Then she did what I thought would never happen. She kissed him then I Blacked out.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

I was watching an angry Haruhi walk up to Darrin and Taka. Haruhi moved Taka out of the way then slapped Darrin as hard as he could. Darrin fell to the ground in shock and I rush to Darrin side as Haruhi runs off crying.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

Pain was in my cheek, sorrow was in my face, and confusion was in my mind. _'What did I do to piss Haruhi off?'_ I see Kyrosha offer me his hand, I stare at it but taking it slowly. I look in the direction that Haruhi ran off to deciding whether to follow him or not, then I look at Taka looking at me with concern.

She gripped onto my arm "Don't follow him" she said but I didn't listen to her and I took off.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

I was in a hallway, crying my eyes out. I don't know where I was, I took every twist and turn the hallways gave me to get away from everyone. When I came to I seen Darrin with a hand mark on his cheek and my hand tingled with pain. _'I'm such an asshole'_.

I heard footsteps and tried to stay out of sight but no success. I looked at the person coming, it wasn't Darrin but it was Hikaru and Kyrosha.

I curled into a ball crying again. As they got to me they seen me cry and started talking, I couldn't hear them because of sniffling so hard.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

I went along with one of the twins; I think its Hikaru but still don't know which twin is which.

We found Harari crying curled up like a ball "Jeez he's the most emotional guy I've ever met" I said out loud.

Hikaru looked at me "That's because he is a she" he says calmly.

_'What. The. Hell'_. I looked at Haruhi then made the connection "HOW THE HELL DID I NOT FIGURE THIS OUT?!" I yell.

Hikaru looks at me with concern and puts his hand over my mouth "You can't tell anyone especially Darrin" I look at him with my eyebrow arched.

He lets out a sigh "Even though she denies it, she is in love with him."

I chuckled "Great, more drama that includes Darrin in it" I then let out a sigh and look at Haruhi "So what are we going to do about her?" I ask the twin.

"Let take her out of the school she needs to clear her head" he says.

I hear footsteps and see the other twin. The twins look at each other "Were taking her to her house, tell that to Tamaki and that Kyrosha knows her secret" the twin with me said. The other twin nods and runs off.

Hikaru and I are walking down the streets covered by the night. I held Haruhi bridal style and sobbing with her head on my chest. Hikaru leading me to her apartment, we climb up the stairs of the apartment building. The twin walked up to the door and seen the light on, so he knocked. The door opened and reveals a slim older but young looking woman. "Hello, you must be Haruhi's mom" I say cheerfully.

The woman looks at me giving me a glare "Actually I'm her father and who might you be?" he/she asked

I tensed and twitched "Sorry sir" I said then untensed "My names Kyrosha and I am one of the new member of the host club."

The man's eyes met the sobbing Haruhi that I carried "What did you do to my daughter?" He asked with a sense of anger grabbed my ear and leading me inside. As I walked through the doorway I was careful not to make Haruhi bump the sides of the doorway. Hikaru shut the door behind him as he walked in. _'Tonight is going to be a long night'_.


	6. More pain

(Kyrosha's POV)

I put Haruhi onto her bed and left the room. Hikaru was explaining what had happened with Haruhi to Ranka, her father. _'Meeting a family of cross dressers was never on my bucket list but at least I can check it off'_. I walked into the living room and passed by a memorial. In the memorial was a picture of a young woman, I bowed down to show my respect. _'She doesn't look bad, now I see where Haruhi gets her looks from.'_

"I see you found the picture of her mother" Ranka said as he appeared behind me.

I jumped and nearly ran into the wall, I laughed nervously "Yeah, I did"

"She was a lawyer and she was always happy" He started then paused.

"You aren't going to tell me a tragic, boring back story" I absentmindedly said realizing my mistake after I said it.

I leave the ground as I get launched towards a wall. Then crashed into the wall making a little dent in it. "Well I was going to but not anymore you disrespectful boy" Ranka said.

_'I'm a teenager, not a boy'_ I thought in my head but decided against saying. I feel a shoulder and being pulled "Well Mister Fujioka, Kyrosha and I are going to leave now" Hikaru said.

"Good and Kyrosha, you should style your hair differently, you look like evil villain off of an anime" Ranka said.

_'I swear to god if another makes a comment of my hair I will end the world.'_

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

I woke up with my eyes redden from crying too much. I hear my father standing at my doorway. "So do you like the boy?" He asked smiling.

"No I don't like him" I sadly said remembering that I slapped Darrin.

"Then why did you get mad when another girl kissed him"

I laid there silent not answering.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

I was Honey's house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed another ice pack. _'Man I would have thought the pain would have gone down by now'_. Mori and Honey have been watching me ever since I gave up trying to find Haruhi. I put the ice pack to my cheek and sat at the table and thought for a while.

I woke up and looked at the clock. _'Damn I'm going to be late for school'_. I stopped in the middle of getting dress to remember it was Saturday. _'Finally I don't have to wear that uniform'_.

I open my suitcase and pulled out an orange shirt and a black and gray striped jacket. When I was done getting dressed I walked out of the room and was met by Honey and Mori. I looked up at them. "We are going into town to for a meeting" Honey said cheerfully. Before I could protest Mori picked me up bridle style.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

I woke up to a knock on my door. I groggily stood up and walked to the door wearing a no sleeve black shirt and jeans. I opened the door just a creek and seen both of the twins. They grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me out of my house and drag me.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

Mori, Honey, and I stopped at a park. Tamaki and Kyoya were already there. "Tama-chan, where are the others?" Honey asked Tamaki.

I hear shouts of a man saying "Let me go," I look over and see Kyrosha being dragged by the twins.

They walked up to the rest of us and let go of Kyrosha. "What the hell did I do?" Kyrosha yelled.

Tamaki looked at me angrily "You upset Haruhi therefore you are banned from the club." He said sternly.

Everyone was in shock, "But Tamaki, Taka kissed me, I didn't know she was going to do that and I didn't know Haruhi was going to be pissed at me frankly I don't know why he would be mad but that beside the point."

"I don't care about your excuse you are banned" he answered again.

Kyrosha looked at Tamaki angrily, "You can't ban him for a little misunderstanding."

Tamaki put his hand in front of Kyrosha's face, "You have no room to talk, Taka was your friend but I can't ban you because you didn't do anything and you haven't filled your punishment."

Next I see Kyrosha bring his fist close to Tamaki's face but Tamaki grabbed his wrist and threw him onto the ground.

Kyrosha got up and charged at Tamaki, Tamaki charged at Kyrosha but before each of them could hit each other I stepped in their way. I got hit in the gut by Kyrosha and hit in the shoulder by Tamaki.

_'Note to self: Next time I see a fight don't get in the way'_ I thought before I blacked out and fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

_'Holy shit'_ I thought as I looked at Darrin knocked out on the ground_, 'Hopefully it's not a major injury.'_

Hikaru looked at Tamaki and I with a pissed off look, "Don't just stand there we need to get him to someplace to make sure he's okay."

Mori walked up to the passed out Darrin and picked him up and started walking with the rest of our group following.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry for the short chapter I'm running out of ideas for this story should I just make Haruhi tell Darrin her secret.<strong>


	7. The reveal

(Kyrosha's POV)

We took Darrin to the nearest public clinics, knowing it wouldn't hurt our checkbooks or bank accounts. I waited in the lobby deciding not to get in the way of the host.

_'Since there was nothing to do and I wanted to clear my head might as well go for a walk'_ I thought to myself, walking out of the clinic.

* * *

><p>(Haruhi's POV)<p>

My father left in the earlier in the morning, leaving me to clean the house a little. I also did it to keep my mind off of him.

I was in the middle of washing the dishes when I heard a knock on the door. 'Was I supposed to expect anyone, then again it could be a salesman' I thought as I dry my hands off and walked towards the door.

I opened and was surprised to see Kyrosha standing in the doorway. I looked down at the apron and dress I had on and freaked. _'Shit! What will he think?_' I franticly thought.

"It's okay, I know you're a girl" he stated. He then looked behind me and smiled, "May I come in?"

I nodded and moved out of his way. As he took his shoes, I noticed small dirt marks on the back of his no sleeve black shirt, "Did you fall or something?" I asked as I pointed to the back of his shirt.

He looked at his shirt then his eyes widen. "I... Was working out in the park earlier" he answered, "Guess I forgot the clean it off."

"Oh" I answered. _'What in the hell kind of an excuse is that' I thought as I looked at him, 'he's trying to cover up something.'_

He leaned against the counter and stared down at the ground. I must have been glaring at him because when he looked up he tensed up. "Okay" he started "I might have got into a fight..." He sent me a nervous smile.

"With who?" I asked.

* * *

><p>(Darrin's POV)<p>

When I woke up all I felt was pain. I opened my eyes and all I see is one of the twins faces.

"He's up!" He shouted and looked at the others that were in the room.

I looked around and found that I was in my room at Honey's house. I also found everyone there except for Kyrosha. I sat up and was met by both of the twin's hugging me. I felt pain in my shoulder and let out a whimper.

"Guess he's still a little bruised." One of the twins said.

They let go of me, "So how bad were the injuries?" I asked them.

Kyoya stepped up to the foot of the bed, "They aren't serious, just two bruises."

I looked behind Kyoya and seen Tamaki looking out the window, not wanting to make contact with me. "Everybody out I need to have a word with Darrin" he said not making eye contact.

Everyone had a dumbfounded look but stepped out anyway. I looked at him, trying to see his facial express but he kept looking out the window. "Look Darrin, I'm thinking about lifting your ban." He said blankly.

I tried not to too happy but just as I was going to say something, I hear someone stomping their feet in the hall and yell "WHERE THE HELL IS TAMAKI?"

I hear Tamaki gulp and the door bursts open. An angry Haruhi and a Kyrosha being dragged by the collar. I looked at Haruhi and noticed he was wearing a summer dress.

Haruhi slammed the door behind him and looked sternly at Tamaki, then sent a concerned look my way. Tamaki looked at Kyrosha "How much did you tell her?" He asked.

_'Wait? Her? Haruhi is a girl'_ I thought as my brain over loaded and I passed out.

* * *

><p>(Kyrosha's POV)<p>

I'm being held by the collar. I look at Darrin as he lands on the bed. "Oh, he told me the whole story" Haruhi said.

_'Yep defiantly pissed off'_ I thought as she let go of my collar.

She stepped towards Tamaki, "Why were you going to banned Darrin without telling me?" She asked him.

"Because I knew you were going to act like this!" he yelled, "The moment your eyes met his, I knew you two were in love and I didn't want you getting hurt."

Haruhi stepped back at the comment and didn't say anything until she looked at Darrin, "At least give him a chance."

Tamaki looked at her then sighed, "Fine but if he breaks your heart, I will ban him."

Haruhi smiled and slowly hugged Tamaki, "Oh and before I forget" Haruhi said slowly reaching her hands behind our necks and grabbing our shirt collars, then bashed our head together. "You two still need to apologize to each other."

Him and I looked at each other with a shrug and apologized.

She smiled at us. _'Well at least she isn't pissed anymore_' I thought before she threw Tamaki and me out of the room probably wanting to be alone with Darrin when he wakes up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for not updated for a month because of school and my brain not thinking of anything for a month.**


	8. The end or is it

(Darrin's POV)

I woke up in a daze and seen Haruhi sitting next to the bed. I looked at him, I mean her and sat up. "You feel better?" She asked me.

I nodded and sighed "Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

She giggled "Because Tamaki didn't want me to tell you."

A voice behind the door yelled, "I DID NOT, YOU WERE TO SCARED TO TELL HIM."

She turned to the door, "BECAUSE I GOT INTERRUPTED EVERYTIME." She looked at me again.

I let out a chuckle. "So is there another reason?"

She uneasily shifts, "Well, I.. Umm."

She looked down into her lap. She then opened and closed her mouth as if she was trying to say something.

"JUST FREAKIN' TELL HIM ALREADY" I heard Kyrosha's voice yelled from behind the door.

"WILL YOU STOP LISTENING TO OUR CONVERSATION." Haruhi yelled at the door.

"Fine, fine, fine" I heard footsteps walked away from the door.

She sighed, "Well the real reason is that I have had a crush on you."

I looked at her and tried to hide a smile. "Really?" I asked "Because I have had a crush on you too."

I leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. I looked at her and she was speechless, she had her mouth gaping open and her eyes were widen in surprised.

"FINALLY, YOU WROTE YOU TWO KISSING" I see Kyrosha outside on a ladder, cheering and breaking the fourth wall. The ladder started to wiggle underneath him causing it to fall backwards, "I'M OKAY" he shouted.

Haruhi slowly moved her hand onto mine and intertwined them.

* * *

><p>Next thing I know it's the end of the year and the host club and the other, except for Kyrosha, are saying goodbye to me in the lobby of the airport.<p>

Tamaki patted me on the head, "If you're ever in Japan again maybe you can stop by." He said happily.

The twins hugged me as hard as they could, "Were going to miss you." I got use to their hugs but pulled away.

Honeys jumped on my back causing me lose my balance but luckily I got it back. "Darrin-chan, I want to give you this". He put a portrait of the club and me at the beach.

"Thanks Honey" I said as he got off my back.

Kyoya, Mori, Alec walked up to me and gave me a smile. Ren, Ryo, and Kazu gave me a pat on the back. Lee hugged me, "Now who am I going to blame when I pull a prank." I rolled my eyes at the comment.

The final person was Haruhi. I intertwined our hands, "I'm going to miss you the most" I said then kissed her.

She smiled, "I'm going miss you too." She said as I pulled away and walked to the boarding area. 'Too bad Kyrosha couldn't make it' I thought as I sat in my seat and put my earbuds in my ear, blasting Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch.

I feel someone tap on my shoulder, I look at the person and see Kyrosha.

_'WAIT KYROSHA'_ I thought as I did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he sat next to me.

"Well you see I was born in an America but my parents sent me to rich school because they thought it would better my education."

"So if you're on this plane that means you're from Michigan?"

He gave a goofy smile "Correct."

I groaned as the plane took off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry to inform you that the story had to end like but I have more ideas for other fanfics. Before I end this story I want to know a few things:**

**1) Who was your favorite character**

**2) I'm thinking of making a squeal to this should it be about Kazu, Ren, and Ryo since you didn't get to know them that well or a story about Darrin and Kyrosha.**

**3) If I do the Darrin and Kyrosha one should they go to different series/shows or just random stuff.**

**Please review me the answers.**

**Also sorry for the short chapter, well that's all I got see you guys later.**


End file.
